


I'll be home for Christmas

by regrettingthisnow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharon Carter is mentioned here, Sousa loves the Holidays, Team as Family, The Holidays are here, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettingthisnow/pseuds/regrettingthisnow
Summary: May sits on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet around her. She nurses a large cup of tea and watches the Christmas lights twinkle on the tree. She knows it’s not going to last long. The team had all wanted to get together for the Holidays and May - at the surprise of everyone - said she’d host.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Daniel Sousa & Agents of SHIELD Team, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 31
Kudos: 86





	1. You can plan on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there friends! Kind of had this fic in my head for a little bit now. It used to be a one-shot that just seemed to progressively get longer. lol Does that surprise anyone though? hahaha! I feel like that's how most fics go, right? Anyway, it's a four-chapter installment and is all written!!! Still trying to figure out a release schedule for it. Kind of centered around days in December, so I might post on those specific days, but it would be kind of random. I'm ranting, but hope you enjoy it! If you love it, please leave a kind comment! Thank you!!

May sits on her couch, enjoying the peace and quiet around her. She nurses a large cup of tea and watches the Christmas lights twinkle on the tree. She knows it’s not going to last long. The team had all wanted to get together for the Holidays and May - at the surprise of everyone - said she’d host. 

Coulson made plans to arrive a few days prior. Mac, YoYo, and the newly adopted Flint made plans to stay only on Christmas Eve. When not on a mission, Mac, YoYo, and Flint had a place nearby. Flint was still at the academy. He was finishing up his last year. FitzSimmons had been in the area for about a week, staying in a hotel, seeing the sights of the city, not wanting to impose on May for the entire time. They did promise to arrive a few days early, so Alya could have extra time with May. Daisy, Kora, and Sousa didn’t know exactly when they were coming in. They’d been stuck in space on and off for a while and were always at the hands of Maria Hill and Nick Fury. They sometimes even went on missions with Sharon Carter. Sousa was elated that Sharon was a **_Carter_**. They hit it off instantaneously quickly becoming best friends and cheeseburger aficionados. Daisy was excited that Sousa had someone to talk to other than her and Kora. He needed more friends outside of her family and the people that they worked with on a daily basis. 

A garage door opening breaks May from her quiet. She smiles at herself. She knows exactly who it is. May also hears the light bickering and banter coming up the stairs. She rolls her eyes and goes to the door, to the landing that leads to the basement. May opens it. 

A shocked Daisy with her hands full of a duffel bag, shopping bags, and a purse stands there. May reaches out to help her and Daisy gives her a thankful grin. Kora is behind Daisy and Sousa is behind her.

“We thought you’d be asleep.” Daisy points out following May into the family room. 

“Just enjoying the quiet before that changes.” May laughs. There’s a lightness in her voice that Daisy is still trying to get used to. May places the bags down near the coffee table and Daisy and Kora follow her. Sousa walks through the landing door and closes it. He beams.

Sousa wears a stereotypically Christmas plaid Santa hat. His cheeks and nose are rosy from the cold. 

“Hi, May!” excitement rings through his voice. It’s almost sing-songy. A huge smile placates his face.

“Santa Claus over here started playing Christmas music the day after Halloween.” Kora teases.

“I really should never have introduced either one of you to Mariah Carey’s, All I want for Christmas is You”, Daisy points out. 

Sousa ignores their teasing, “May, where may I take these bags to?” Sousa asks.

“We’ll probably have to shift around a bit on Christmas Eve, but, for now, Kora can take the room, on the left, at the top of the stairs. Daisy and you can have the room right next to it.” May tells him. 

“I’m going to head that way too. I’m beat.” Kora announces grabbing her own bags and heading for the stairs.

Sousa walks to Daisy, giving her a swift kiss before heading upstairs to drop some of their bags off. 

Daisy looks around the family room. There’s a fireplace and a nice large brick chimney & mantle. Some very suitable comfy couches near it. Daisy’s eyes fixate on the mantle. There’s a line of photos that she can’t really make out. Curiosity gets the better of her and she walks over to it. There’s some photos of May and her parents from over the years. Some pictures of Alya that Jemma and Fitz must have sent her. Then, there’s other photos that Daisy notices. She realizes they are the SHIELD team as kids. Her eyes lock on one specifically. She picks up the framed photo. A young girl with the toothiest grin smiles up at her. Daisy’s finger runs down the glass of the frame. A mist of water glosses over her eyes. May walks over to her and places her hand on Daisy’s back, running small, soothing circles. Daisy looks over to her.

May reaches out to wipe the mist from Daisy’s eyes. Daisy helps her. They both lightly laugh. 

“How!?” Daisy wonders awe escaping her

“It arrived the other day. Wasn’t sure if it was going to get here in time for Christmas.”

“You found my old foster parents.” It’s not a question. 

May nods confirming. 

“I’m still trying to get used to sentimental Melinda May.” 

May rolls her eyes. “I have a copy if you would like it.”

“I would.” Sousa pipes up from a corner. May and Daisy turn toward him. “Sorry. Did not mean to interrupt.” 

Sousa walks to the other bags that still need to be taken upstairs. 

“I can take those.” Daisy offers and Sousa waves her off, encouraging her to hang out with May. 

“Would you like some tea?” May asks both of them.

“I think I’m gonna head to sleep after this, but thank you,” Sousa says. 

“Sure,” Daisy adds.

“Green?” 

“Chamomile?”

May walks into the kitchen and Daisy follows. May pushes a button on her electric tea kettle. Daisy takes a seat at the table and places the framed picture right in front of her. May grabs mugs and tea bags from their respective cabinets. She places one in front of Daisy and another near her own chair. 

The electric kettle beeps. May grabs it and pours the hot water into Daisy’s mug first, then to hers. Daisy murmurs a quick thank you and sticks the tea bag into the mug. 

“How long is it suppose to steep for?” Daisy asks

“Five minutes.” 

Daisy nods and stares at the picture in front of her.

“How are the Raftons doing?”

May reaches out and grabs one of Daisy’s hands. 

“Doris died back in January.”

Daisy’s heart sinks a bit. The Raftons were one of Daisy’s many foster parents. She wasn’t with them long, but their home was the only one Daisy had some normalcy at. May squeezes Daisy’s hand for support. 

“I’m going to regret aski-“

May cuts Daisy off, “Old age.”

“That’s it? Nothing tragic?”

“Were you expecting it to be?”

“Have you met me?” Daisy laughs through her tears. 

“That’s true.” May teases.

Daisy looks at May with mock hurt. May lets go of Daisy’s hand and takes the teabag out of her own mug. She places it to the side.

“I’ve missed you,” Daisy tells May sincerely. Daisy scoots her chair closer to May. She throws her arms out and embraces her. May hugs Daisy tight. 

“I love you too,” May says. 

May and Daisy sit there for hours catching up. Daisy needed this. She needed her pseudo mother back in her life. It’s 3 am when Daisy retreats to the room she and Sousa are sleeping in. May kisses her forehead before she opens the door.

“See you in the morning,” May says to her.

Daisy smiles brightly and nods. “See you.” 

May walks off to her room and Daisy walks into her and Sousa’s. The light is still on when she opens the door. Sousa leans up against a headboard, asleep. A book in his lap. 

“That can’t be comfortable.” Daisy giggles to herself. 

Daisy quickly changes into her pajamas. She climbs onto the bed, slightly moving Sousa to a laying down position. 

“Dais?” he wonders. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” she coos trying to get him to go back to bed. 

Daisy turns off the light and lays down in bed. Sousa pulls her tight, fitting perfectly in his arms & there’s no other place she would rather be. Daisy drifts off into a happy slumber.


	2. Presents by the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there friends! Welcome to the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Found a schedule for the next remaining chapters. The third chapter will be released on the 19th, and the fourth, and final chapter will be released on Christmas Eve!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

That cold winter sunset hues, reach through the light clouds. It’s two days before Christmas Eve. Fitz and Jemma pull up to May’s house, with a thrilled Alya in the back. Christmas Presents and luggage fill the car from top to bottom. There’s a car they don’t recognize.

“Mac and Elena?” Fitz asks a little befuddled. 

“Not sure,” Jemma replies, a bit confused herself. Jemma turns to Alya, in the back. 

"Ready to see Grandma?" she asks. 

Alya nods her head excitedly. 

Daisy and Sousa wait patiently in the kitchen. Daisy bouncing with excitement to see her little niece. May’s at the front door greeting Fitz, Jemma, and Alya.

Alya stands on her tippy toes, trying to get a good look at May. She has no idea that her favorite Aunt and Uncle are inside. Alya waves big and May waves back at her.

Alya practically busts the door down, trying to get to May.

“Patience Monkey!” Fitz comments.

May chuckles and opens the door. Alya hugs May at her waist. May bends down to her level and gives her a proper hug. Alya hugs her tight.

Fitz and Jemma walk into the house, closing the door behind them.

“I have missed those hugs!” May tells her.

Alya giggles.

“You saw me last week!” 

“Yes, but I never get enough of them!!”

May gives her another hug squeezing her tight and giving her a gigantic, loud kiss on the cheek. Alya giggles. May lets go of Alya. She leans forward. 

“Hey. I have an early Christmas Present for you.” May informs her “All three of you, actually.”

A sly, coy smile props on to May’s lips. “It’s in the kitchen. Do you want to see it?”

Alya looks to Fitz and Jemma.

“What do you think it is Monkey?” Fitz asks.

Alya shrugs. “I dunno.” she scrunches her face in concentration.

“Let’s go find out,” Jemma says. Jemma takes Alya’s hand & Alya leads her to the kitchen. Fitz and May follow. 

Alya rounds the corner first. She gasps at the sight of Sousa and Daisy and makes a break for them. Water misting her eyes.

Jemma beams at watching her daughter react to seeing her best friend - her sister. She knows how much Alya means to Daisy (and Sousa!) and it makes her unbelievably happy that her daughter feels the same. She stays back a bit to give them space and reunite. 

Sousa and Daisy beam at Alya and bend down to her level. Alya stands right in front of the two, not knowing who to hug first. More tears fall from her eyes. 

“Alya” Daisy coos, reaching out and wiping away her tears. Daisy opens her arms and Alya collapses into them. Daisy picks her up and they stand. Sousa stands too. He rubs Alya’s back lightly trying to calm her. He speaks softly to her, promising that she, Daisy, and he will spend as much time together as possible, playing all of her favorite games, like hide and go seek, spies, taking a walk to see Christmas lights in May's neighborhood, etc. Daisy wipes more tears from Alya’s face. Alya buries her head into the crook of Daisy’s neck. She racks with sobs.

Jemma walks over to help. Her hand also rubbing Alya’s back.

“Are you overwhelmed, baby?” Jemma asks in a soft voice. 

Alya shakes her head no. “I’m just really happy.”

If hearts melting had a sound, Jemma could hear Sousa’s and Daisy’s. Their ‘awed’ filled faces said it all. They would do anything for Alya. 

“Is she okay?” Fitz asks walking over; he and May finally entering the entranceway between the kitchen & family room - having taken their sweet time in catching up. 

“She’ll be fine. Just a tad too excited from seeing her favorite Aunt and Uncle.” Jemma replies smiling.

May watches as her family consoles the youngest family member. She can’t help but feel a sense of pride, in all of them, and what they all created and found.

Fitz’s hand goes to his face. His fingers squeeze the bridge of his nose. He looks to Jemma. “We still have those bags in the car.”

“I can help bring those in.” Sousa offers.

“Fair warning Jemma practically packed the entire cottage“ 

Jemma covers Alya’s ears, who tries to wiggle away from them. “There’s a lot of presents from S-A-N-T-A.”

“ _As if a man, in a big, red and white suit with a magical sleigh and flying reindeer can deliver presents to the children of the world in **ONE** night._ It’s overrated.”

Jemma rolls her eyes.

Daisy and Sousa watch the two bicker back and forth. She has an amused look on her face. Sousa's is filled with a teensy bit of worry. 

"They're always like this, yes?" Sousa asks confirming.

"Yes." Daisy chuckles.

Alya weasels her way out of Daisy’s arms. She runs to May and hugs May at her hip, who wraps an arm around her. May's hand brushes the top of her head.

Sousa puts a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “We should go. Before it gets dark.” Sousa suggests, breaking Jemma and Fitz from their light bickering. 

Fitz and Sousa walk off. 

Daisy & Jemma walk to May and Alya. All four of them sit on the couch. Alya nestles herself between May and Daisy. Jemma gets her own couch, albeit a bit smaller.

“When did you guys get in?” Jemma asks.

“A few days ago. Our mission went a lot quicker than we thought.”

“You should have said something! We would have loved to see you earlier.” Jemma shares 

Daisy tickles Alya’s side and she giggles.

“And miss the shock on this one’s face?” Daisy points to Alya. “Never. Plus, we still had a lot of shopping to do. Sousa and I still do, well, I do. Naturally.”

This makes Jemma and May chuckle hard. When they were all still a team Daisy was always the last one to go Christmas shopping. Always. The last-minute present buyer.

Jemma looks around. “Where’s, Kor-“ she begins to ask but is cut short by a set foot of steps coming down the staircase and rounding the corner into the family room. 

“Jemma!” Kora exclaims.

Jemma brightens at the sight of Kora and stands to hug her. Jemma was one of the first people - other than May and Sousa - to warm up quickly to her. They formed a close bond with each other, which Kora’s very thankful for. It's nice to have someone else to talk to that's not your sister. 

Alya climbs off the couch and goes to hug Kora. Kora whips her hands together making a small, bouncing light. She lets it travel around the room. It lands in front of Alya's wide-eyed eyes.

"Wow." Alya says above a whisper, completely impressed. "Do that again!"

"Maybe later." Kora grins. She takes the ball of light and sends it through Alya, who jumps up from the warmth. Alya always loves seeing Kora's powers. Always asks to see them whenever she's around.

Alya gives Kora another hug and runs back to Dasiy and May. May pulls Alya into her lap. She rocks her gently. 

“Where were you?” Jemma wonders

“Wrapping presents upstairs.” 

“She’s trying to get them done before Christmas Eve.” Daisy rolls her eyes.

“At least, I’ll be done with them. It’ll hit midnight and you’ll have forgotten a present for Sousa.” 

“Okay. Not true. I already bought his. I’ll just forget yours.” Daisy teases.

Daisy and Kora spend the next few hours teasing each other and sharing stories about space. Alya hangs on every word. Fitz and Sousa join them in the family room after spending too long of a time unloading the car. The family orders enough Chinese food to have extras until New Years. May even brings out her famous hot chocolate, which is devoured in seconds. There's a sense of peace that they all have not felt in a while and especially not together. It's nice not having to save the world every minute, to just slow down and enjoy things. Though, tomorrow's always another day. 


	3. Please have some snow and mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Cookies, spies, and secrets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!!! I meant to post this on Friday and I am so sorry this is a few days late!!! I've been working long hours that have not allowed me to update until now, but here you go. The second to last installment of my little Christmas fic! Please enjoy.

It’s Christmas Eve Eve and an aroma of freshly baked cookies and pine waif through May’s house. Kora is back upstairs finishing up the last bit of presents she has to wrap. Fitz and Jemma are watching *another* Christmas film on TV, well, Jemma is. Fitz is fast asleep snoring lightly on the couch. Alya and May finish making Christmas cookies in the kitchen. The last batch about to come out of the oven.

Sousa tiptoes down the stairs, carrying two jackets. Daisy following behind him trying to surpass her giggles. Sousa is trying to be both endearing and stealthy. **_It’s kind of working and kind of cute_**. Sousa continues the tiptoeing into the kitchen. He puts a finger up to his lips, signaling for May to not say anything. She smiles.

Alya has her back turned, sticking a dish in the dishwasher. Sousa waits until she’s done.

“BOO!” he yells, tickling Alya’s sides.

Alya jumps ten feet in the air and screams, waking Fitz on the couch. She breaks away from Sousa and runs for Daisy.

“Auntie Daisy! Auntie Daisy!” Alya’s arms up in the air, ready for Daisy to pick her up. She buries her head in Daisy’s shoulder.

“Careful you three.” May warns. May and Daisy share a **_look_**. Daisy’s cheeks turn slightly red.

“Sorry.” Sousa apologizes. He turns to Daisy and Alya. “Ready?”

Alya lifts her head up from Daisy’s shoulder, “Do you still need me, Grandma?”

May shakes her head no. Alya wiggles out of Daisy’s arms and runs to Jemma and Fitz. Sousa places one jacket on the table. He holds the other one up for Daisy. It’s a long, deep purple peacoat. Daisy walks over to him. She kisses him soft and sweet before she turns around, so he can help her with it. She pulls away and sticks one arm in her coat and Sousa helps with the other. He gently squeezes her shoulder and kisses the back of her head.

“Mama where’s my jacket?” Alya inquires leaning on her mother.

“Where are you guys going?” Jemma wonders brushing Alya’s hair out of her face.

Daisy and Sousa walk into the family room.

“We promised we would play spies.” Sousa chuckles. Alya nods excitedly.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jemma asks worry etches through her voice. Her eyes dart from Alya’s bright ones to Daisy. They linger there.

Daisy throws her a soft glare that screams, “don’t say anything more”. May joins Daisy and Sousa. She wipes down a bowl vigorously.

Confusion is written across Sousa’s face. “ ** _Why wouldn’t it be?_** ” Sousa ponders out loud.

“ _Daisy_ …” there’s a bit of warning in May’s voice. It’s only loud enough for her to hear.

Daisy rolls her eyes. May and Jemma share a look of uneasiness. Fitz joins Sousa in his confusion. He eyes Daisy, May, and Jemma carefully. **_There’s much more to these glances than they are leading on._**

“You know Alya’s version of spies is rough and tumble. I think the last time the three of you…” Jemma pauses for a brief moment and points to Sousa, Daisy, and Alya. “Sousa came back with a black eye.”

“That was me.” Fitz shares groggily from his corner on the couch.

“Right. How could I forget.” Jemma says sarcastically.

“Please, Mama?” Alya begs. “Pleaseeeeee.”

“I’ll join.” May states.

Daisy rolls her eyes again. She walks off in a huff to May’s closet. Sousa eyes the family carefully. Trying to figure out the weight behind the conversation.

“Seeeeee. Even _Grandma_ says she’ll join. Please can we?” Alya asks. She gives her Mom the best puppy dog face she can muster.

Jemma looks to May, who gives her a slight nod.

“Is there something going on?” Fitz questions.

“No!” Jemma, May, and Daisy - who is walking back from the closet with Alya’s jacket - say at the same time.

Both Fitz and Sousa know to not press the issue.

Daisy holds up Alya’s jacket. Jemma and Daisy make eye contact. “You left it in the closet after we went on a walk the other day.”

“Fine.” Jemma sighs, “But if anyone comes back with a scratch, I am not patching you up!”

“Noted.” Sousa laughs.

Alya leaps on to her mother and gives her a gigantic hug before running off to Daisy for her coat. Sousa walks back into the kitchen for his and May goes to the closet for hers.

Outside, May, Sousa, Daisy, and Alya play spies. There's a brief moment and Daisy takes a step back, a bit out of wind and clutching her sides a bit. Alya jumps on Sousa’s back, pretending she’s on Z3. They run around making airplane noises.

Daisy hunches over. May takes a step back too. A comforting hand on her arm.

“The overprotective Mother card is a nice touch,” Daisy states with a bit of annoyance. May smirks. She goes to add something but is interrupted by a loud rumble from the sky above them. Sousa and Alya stop. All four pairs of eyes look up to the sky, but they don’t see anything. The skies are clear as day. The rumble comes from behind them now. It grows louder and louder. They turn around. A black corvette hovers above them. 

“Grandpa!” Alya exclaims. Sousa puts Alya down for a second and lifts her back up on his shoulders, to get a better look. Alya waves up to Coulson who slowly lowers Lola down to the ground. He lands and Daisy rushes over to the car, and before Coulson’s even fully out of Lola, and with the door closed, Daisy throws her arms around him. He chuckles softly. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

“Hey, Dad” Daisy jokes. There’s a mist in Daisy’s eyes. Coulson reaches out and brushes a stray tear away. 

“Space that boring?”

Daisy shakes her head no. Sousa and Alya walk over. May hangs back.

“Sousa, is that a monkey on your shoulders?” 

“I think so. Should I be concerned?” Sousa adds playing along. 

Alya bursts into a fury of giggles.

“Grandpaaaaa!” she draws out. “It’s meeee! It’s Alya.” 

Sousa puts Alya down so she can tell Coulson a proper hello.

“Alya! There you are! I swear you were a monkey just a bit ago.”

“Noooo!”

“No?”

Coulson bends down to Alya’s level and hugs her. He plants kisses all over her face. 

“I’ve missed you.” Alya shares squeezing him extra tight. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Coulson tells her. 

“Hey, Alya. Why don’t we go tell your Mom and Dad that Coulson is here.” Daisy suggests. 

“But-“ she starts to protest.

“I’ll race you upstairs!” Sousa cuts in. Alya’s eyes light up and she takes off. 

Sousa quickly shakes Coulson’s hand. “It’s good to see you, sir.” 

“Good to see you too, Sousa.” 

“We’ll catch up later!” Sousa calls out running after Alya.

May walks over. Coulson meets her halfway. There’s a brief moment before the two embraces. A sad smile plays upon Daisy’s lips. Happy that they’re together again, because who knows when the last time it was that the two saw each other. Sad for what could have been. Devastated for what was lost. Daisy joins them and breaks their moment. She hugs both of them. Coulson pulls Daisy deeper into the hug and the three of them stand like that for a while. Reunited. 

Breaking apart, Coulson offers his arm out to May, who takes it. They head inside and Daisy watches them. 

If Daisy could hold on to this moment forever she would. It’s these small moments of peace, she appreciates. She takes a mental picture of it and smiles to herself. Daisy takes a few steps forward and follows behind Coulson and May. They head inside.


	4. Where the love light gleams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and May's house becomes even more full!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I remembered to post on time! Here's the last and final chapter of my Christmas fic. It moves pretty quickly in the beginning, then slows down toward the end! 
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and all the rest of them. Please tell me what you think of it in the comments! 
> 
> As always, thanks again for reading!!

May’s house becomes even more full the next day with the arrival of Flint, Mac, and YoYo. Flint shows up first because Mac and YoYo wanted to attend Mass, which unfortunately for them, was running way later than they had anticipated. Sousa and Coulson were in the kitchen cooking. May, Jemma, Fitz, and Daisy were assisting. Not that they were of any help. In the family room, Flint, Alya, and Kora were watching A Muppet Christmas Carol. 

Daisy sticks her pinky in the mashed potatoes. Sousa gently slaps her hand away. 

“Out!” he exclaims. “If you’re only going to snack, get out of the kitchen.”

“I’m so hungggggrrrrryy.” Daisy whines.

Sousa rolls his eyes exasperatedly. Sousa walks over to the utensil drawer and pulls out a spoon. He dips it into the mashed potatoes and scoops some on to the spoon. Daisy opens her mouth and Sousa slips the spoon into it. 

“I’m eating for two! You can’t blame me!” Daisy exclaims, not really realizing the words that are coming out of her mouth. 

Sousa stops dead in his tracks. All the adults - except Jemma and May - turn to stare at Daisy. Jemma and May have the biggest smirks on their face. 

Daisy looks to May and Jemma for help. 

“Don’t look at us. You walked yourself into this.” May laughs

“You’re pregnant!?” Kora asks almost yelling from the couch. Her and Flint climb off the couch and join everyone in the kitchen. Alya on their heels

Daisy looks around at all the shocked faces. A wave of elated emotion runs through Sousa. 

“Daisy.” Sousa smiles through his tears. Daisy looks to him and she shakes her head confirming.

Sousa pulls Daisy in a tight embrace and kisses her fast and hard. She laughs into it, happily accepting it. 

“We’re going to have a baby,” Sousa whispers just for the two of them. Daisy nods again. Sousa picks her up and spins Daisy around. “I get to be a Dad.” He puts her gently down on the floor. His head rests gently on hers for a brief moment and he kisses it. 

He starts again. His mind clicking in from yesterday. “Wait. Is this why Jemma and May didn’t want you playing spies yesterday?” His voice changes drastically. Still only above a whisper, but worry etches through it. 

Daisy nods her head confirming again. “Yea. It’s been hard more recently.”

Sousa looks at Daisy apologetically. Like he should have been there for her. Like he should have known.

“It’s okay,” Daisy tells him. The sound of her voice matching his. “I had Jemma and May there.” Daisy pauses for a brief moment. Her eyes dart away from Sousa’s.

A flash of red runs across her face. A hint of sorrow for not telling Sousa earlier.

Sousa cups Daisy’s face. Reading exactly what’s going through her mind at the moment.

“Hey. Hey,” he coos to her “You don’t have to justify why you didn’t say anything. Space is busy enough. I know you had Jemma and May back here on Earth, but I’m sorry there wasn’t anyone in space for you.” Sousa sincerely tells her. He cups the side of her face, brushing her hair behind her ears. 

“Do you ever say the wrong thing?” Daisy giggles.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Sousa chuckles. Sousa senses the family hovering a bit, wanting to offer congratulations. He backs away from her, knowing that they’ll always have forever. 

Kora embraces Daisy and practically smacks her for not telling her. 

“I didn’t want to say anything! It’s still too new. Jemma has been helping me figure out the space pregnancy since she’s been there! And secrets don’t get passed May!” Daisy tells her.

“Damn right.” May cuts in. The room laughs.

“I get to be an Aunt!” the look on Kora is pure joy. She moves to Sousa to hug him. 

May’s doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it. That has to be Mac and Elena. They’re going to be so excited!” Flint shares as he runs off toward the front door. 

“What’s going on?” Alya asks walking over to Fitz and Jemma.

Fitz bends to her level. “Auntie Daisy is going to have a little monkey.” he shares, the brightest smile on his face.

Alya’s face lights up. “I’m getting a little cousin?”

Daisy and Sousa join Fitz on Alya’s level.

“Yea, baby,” Daisy tells her. “How do you feel about being a big cousin?” 

“Do I get to be a big cousin even miles away?” Alya wonders pondering the question at hand. 

“Lightyears too. Who else will teach them about the stars?” Sousa asks

Daisy adds to that, “There will always be FaceTimes and phone calls and visits…” 

Alya runs into Sousa’s arms, “I can do that.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. It carries a loving, sincere tone. 

Alya lets go of Sousa and walks over to Daisy. She presses her forehead against Daisy’s and they giggle. Daisy kisses her nose and Alya smiles. 

“I love you” Alya whispers 

“I love you more,” Daisy replies. 

Alya kisses Daisy’s cheek. She walks back to Fitz who smiles wildly at her. He picks her up as all three of them stand.

“So, what do you say Grandpa?” Daisy chuckles, turning toward Coulson. “Or do you like PopPop better?”

“Hilarious,” Coulson says, rolling his eyes. He hugs Daisy tight and wipes a tear away from his own face. They share a small moment, before breaking apart. 

“Grandma also has a nice ring to it.” Daisy points out, reaching out toward May. 

May nods in agreement. She opens her arms wide and Daisy steps into them. She holds on to May. 

“Thank you,” Daisy informs her, just so the two of them can hear. “For everything.”

Daisy breaks apart from May and latches on to Jemma. They don’t exchange words. They don’t need to. Their embrace says it all. Both thankful for the other. For their sister bond. 

A gust of wind blows right into them. Arms reaching cross both of them. Squeezing them tight. 

“Te felicito!” YoYo exclaims. 

“Elena!” Jemma calls out

The three of them break away and Jemma takes a stand back. YoYo squeezes Daisy again catching her off guard. 

“Careful, YoYo!” Mac states walking into the kitchen. A huge smile plays upon his face. Flint on his heels

YoYo lets go of Daisy and Mac scoops her up. 

“Tremors,” Mac says pulling her close. “Flint rushed us with the good news.” 

Daisy is about to say something when the timer on the oven goes off. Coulson opens the oven to check the chickens inside. Sousa joins him. 

“Dinner is done!” Sousa announces.

May pushes everyone out of the kitchen and to the dining room. Mac talks excitedly to Daisy about her news. Alya follows YoYo around, who chases her down the hallway. Flint, Kora, Fitz, and Jemma make their way to the dining room. 

Sousa and Coulson pull the birds out and carve them. Coulson on one, Sousa on the other. May helps put the side dishes together and shoves the dinner rolls into the oven. Christmas Eve dinner so close to being done. 

A few hours later, the entire family is stuffed and filled on dinner and desserts. The dining room table is pushed aside. Christmas wrapping paper strewed about the room. The family had each opened one Christmas present - to Alya’s dismay. Well, everyone except Daisy. The family sort of got caught up in the gift Daisy bought Sousa. She found him a vintage record player from the year that they met and had his initials carved on it. He was also the only one that got to open “two presents” - opening one of the records Daisy bought him. It was one he was familiar with. One he very much enjoyed - Bing Crosby’s, White Christmas. He adored it.

Sousa twirls Alya around in his arms, sending her into a fit of giggles. Coulson spins Daisy. Jemma and Fitz even join in slightly swaying to the music, watching Alya have the time of her life. Mac and YoYo sway too. YoYo’s head rests gently on Mac’s chest. They listen to the music and the sounds of the room. Flint and Kora work on the dance moves they were learning at the academy. May watches. Her heart full of love for the family that she and Coulson helped put together. 

I’ll Be Home for Christmas starts playing. Everyone but Coulson and Daisy break for chairs. Their feet and arms tired from dancing awhile.

Alya yawns. Dark circles encroach her eyes. 

“We should probably put you to bed sweetheart. It’s _late_.” Jemma tells her. Alya frowns in dissatisfaction. 

“But Auntie Daisy hasn’t opened a present yet!” frustration and annoyance on the ends of her voice.

Sousa bends down to her level. “Go pick one out for her,” he suggests jumping in to help quell her frustration. Alya lights up at the idea and runs off to the pile of presents under the tree. 

“Thank you,” Fitz tells him. “Don’t tell anyone this, but I’m pretty sure you’re her favorite.”

“He’s everyone’s favorite.” YoYo shares lifting a red wine glass in her hand. Everyone laughs. 

Daisy and Coulson continue to sway. Her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“You have two left feet.” Coulson jokes. Daisy looks at him with mock hurt on her face.

“We all can’t be masters at it like you.” she laughs. 

“I’m surprised Sousa hasn’t tried to teach you.”

“Pretty sure he thinks I’m a lost cause.”

“I doubt that.”

Daisy falls silent. Her hand resting on Coulson’s shoulder, her chin on top of that. 

“What are you thinking about?” Coulson queries.

“Is this what it was like growing up? Being around loved ones? Being around **_family?_** ”

Coulson catches on quickly to the moments Daisy never got to have growing up and the worry she must be feeling about being a first-time parent. 

“Look around the room. What do you see?” 

Daisy glances around the room. She spies Alya taking her time in finding a present and Jemma trying to push her along. She sees her sister in a heated discussion with Flint about something or the other. Daisy notices YoYo leaning on Mac. She sees Fitz and Sousa talking lightly and having fun. May watches them gently. A grin on her face. Daisy smiles at her. 

“Love. Joy. Happiness. It will all be there.” Coulson informs her. Daisy nods. 

Sousa’s eyes glance at Daisy and Coulson dancing. A bright smile pops onto his face. There’s a look in her eyes. One that a child holds for their parents. He knows what this time spent with Coulson and May mean to her. He knows that when Coulson found Daisy in her van and when she first joined SHIELD, she set out to find her parents. And she did exactly that. She found May and Coulson. Sousa thought back to his own parents. Their warmth. Their love. He missed them terribly. Christmas was always so incredibly important to them. It was just a day for the three of them and his mother poured everything into her soul to give him the best Christmas she could each year. It was truly the most wonderful time of the year.

There’s a tap on Coulson’s shoulder. 

“May I cut in?" Sousa asks

A smile slides on to Coulson’s face. He takes a step back. 

“Yes, you can have my daughter.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. Sousa chuckles. There’s a knowing and understanding nod between Coulson and Sousa.

Daisy raises her eyebrows curiously at Sousa. 

“What are you up to Daniel? Anymore surprises tonight?” Daisy wonders wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“ _You tell me_ ”

Daisy laughs. The tree’s Christmas lights twinkle in her eyes and Sousa can’t help but stare. 

“I love you,” Sousa whispers to her.

“I love you too.” 

It’s like that stereotypical moment from everyone’s favorite romantic film. Sousa and Daisy lose themselves in each other. Like they are the only ones in the room. Sousa spins Daisy slowly and dips her gently. Daisy can’t help, but grin. Sousa holds her sturdy there, pulling Daisy closer to his body. Their faces move in slow-motion, inching toward the other. Lips catching the other in a tender, gentle, and sweet kiss. 

Clapping begins and they are brought back to the room. Their eyes reaching across the room and blushing at everyone’s reaction. 

Alya comes running from the corner of the tree. She finds a navy blue trinket box with a ribbon. She breaks Daisy and Sousa away from their moment. Alya hands the gift to Daisy. Daisy takes it from her.

“You’re the only one who hasn’t opened a gift.” Alya points out. 

Daisy leans down and kisses her cheek. “Thank you,” she tells her. Alya side hugs Daisy and runs off toward YoYo who pulls her into her lap. 

Sousa’s face lights up at the box in her hands. May and Coulson notice the box too.

“Are you sure that’s a good one for tonight?” Coulson asks.

“It’s my turn for the surprise.” Sousa shares. He catches Coulson in the corner of his eye and Coulson nods in approval. All other eyes are on Daisy and the trinket box she holds in her hands.

Daisy eyes the white gift tag on the box. She recognizes the handwriting. It’s Sousa’s. Daisy pulls on the end of the bow, unraveling it. She opens the box. A pair of key chains sit in it. They’re rounded with a photo in the middle. Daisy picks one up to inspect it.

“Our first nebula,” Daisy says. Thoughtfulness choruses through her voice. She grins at Sousa. “It’s beautiful, but what’s it for? There’s no key on it.” confusion etches through her voice.

May and Coulson walk to the tree. They each take something off from behind. Something that was hidden. They walk over to Sousa and Daisy. Coulson reaches his hand out. His palm facing upward. A silver key lays on top of it. Sousa takes it. He slides it on to one of the empty keychains and hands it to Daisy. Daisy’s face studies it. Trying to find answers in it. 

May hands Sousa the other key and slides it on to the other empty keychain. This one he keeps.

“Lift up the middle part of the box,” Sousa informs Daisy. She throws him a puzzling look. 

Nerves run through her a mile a minute. Her hand hovers over the middle of the box. 

“Trust me.” Sousa laughs. 

Daisy pulls out the middle part of the box that was holding the key chains. She lets it fall to the floor. A single piece of paper sits at the bottom. She pulls it out. Her heart beats a mile a minute, not sure of what her fingers are going to unfold. 

Everyone in the room watches with a steady breath. All eyes on Sousa and Daisy.

Daisy hands the box to May, who takes it from her. She unfolds the piece of paper. A photo of a house and its cost estimate, address, size, etc is printed on it. Daisy stares at it. Her mouth drops open in disbelief. Her eyes wide. 

“Daniel.” she breathes, her eyes look up from the piece of paper in her hands. Sousa can see the tears threatening to spill over in Daisy’s eyes. 

“ _It’s the exact house we’ve been looking at. The one we thought we lost. May will be right around the corner. It’s-_ ” Sousa stops mid-sentence. He looks at Daisy. The color on her face is vacant. He can’t tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing and he’s not the only one…

“You okay?” Coulson whispers walking over to her. He places a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Daisy nods. Tears rain down her face. It’s one of those snotty, spit hanging from the side of the mouth cries. 

“I’ve never-“ Daisy begins, she tries to make coherent words. Sousa pulls her in tightly. He kisses the top of her head. 

“ _This is ours. It’s home, baby. We’re home._ ” Sousa tells her. 

“With all the surprises tonight, I didn’t expect this to be yours.” Daisy cries softly into his shoulder. 

“We’re both full of surprises tonight.” Sousa chuckles.

Daisy closes her eyes and opens them briefly. Suddenly she’s years older. About mid-’40s. She looks around. The house isn’t May’s, but it’s her and Sousa’s. 

Their daughter, now 10, is sitting on a teenage Alya’s shoulders. They put a star tree topper on the Christmas tree. May stands by them, spotting them trying to convince them a ladder would be much better. 

Mac and YoYo chase two toddlers around. One that definitely takes after YoYo and another one that takes after Mac. Kora is in a corner dancing with someone Daisy recognizes as Agent Marks. Daisy zones in on an engagement ring and she can’t help but smile. Flint and Coulson hang ornaments on the tree. They are in deep conversation. 

Fitz and Jemma quell a crying young girl who wanted to be the one to put the topper on the tree. Jemma holds a monkey ornament in her hand, trying to convince her that she can put this ornament on the tree instead, but it’s not the same thing. The young girl spots Daisy and runs to her. 

“Momma!” the young girl cries out. Daisy picks her up and kisses her tears away. Daisy gives Fitz and Jemma a grateful smile. Their efforts to help their niece don’t go unnoticed.

Sousa walks in wearing a Santa hat with mistletoe on the end. The young girl instantly lights up at Sousa walking into the room. Her crying slowing down at the sight of her Dad. 

Sousa carries a plate of Christmas cookies and walks over to his and Daisy’s daughter. He holds the plate up to them. Their daughter takes a cookie and reaches for her Dad. Sousa pulls her from Daisy and he winks at her. 

Daisy stands there. Looking around the room. Thinking about the words Coulson uttered to her moments before. She closes her eyes and opens them again. She’s transported back to May’s house. 

“Where’d you go?” Sousa asks, cupping her face.

Daisy looks at her family one more time. Her eyes glance to each of her family members giving them a thankful smile. 

“Home,” Daisy tells him. “Home.” 


End file.
